splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Orelings
Orelings are a subspecies of rock-like Inklings who plan to take over the Overworld with the help of the Wormlings. Appearance The Orelings are Inklings with buzzcuts, ponytails or mullets that are made of stone. As such, they are quite slow and often require their ability to turn into boulders for movement. Orelings live underground and disguise as stone, which is possibly their only useful trait. Other than that, Orelings are pretty weak offense-wise, but are great defense-wise. They use ink guns made of rock to kill enemies. Before they were almost all killed off, the Orelings came in different variations such as giant monsters made of rock, bulky, stumpy Orelings, Orelings with no legs and, instead, have a snail-like foot and eyestalks, and very muscular Orelings with skinny legs. Much like the Octarians, they have classification names, though their standard species name is 'Oreling' (the giant rock monsters are Giant Orelings, the bulky, stumpy Orelings are Oretanks, the slug-like Orelings are Oreslithers and the muscular Orelings are Rockroughs). However, since the Orelings were killed off, only King Gold, Rocky and Stoneson and Diamanite exist, being the last Orelings. Mentioned before, Orelings can turn into boulders. They are much faster in this form and can deal much more damage. If damaged too much, they turn into gravel and retreat. They reform after five hours. In boulder form, they are also much stronger and can use their strength to slam into enemies. Only 'standard' Orelings and Oretanks can turn into boulders. Notable Orelings *King Gold *Rocky and Stoneson *Diamanite *Ben Backstory Much like how rising waters chased the Inklings and Octarians (which were squids and octopi at the time) onto land, the Orelings, which were silverfish at the time, were chased very deep underground due to many floods and rainstorms. At that time, they evolved into humanoid silverfish. Somehow, after years of genetic errors due to living underground for so long, two stone-like Inklings were birthed. They then mated, creating the Orelings we know today. Years later, the Orelings decided to go to the surface, coming across the Inklings and Octarians, who, for some reason, hated the Orelings. But ongoing wars with both the Inklings and Octarians caused a great decrease in the Orelings. They then continued to live underground from that point forward. They then wanted to take over the surface and were at war with many of the Inkling subspecies from that point forward. Late in the future, the Orelings, led by the new leader King Gold and the help of the fearful Wormlings, they destroyed the many Mechling Villages and killed many of the Mechlings. The remaining ones not killed by the remorseless Orelings or the Wormlings were killed by fires and crushed by rubble or rock. The Orelings explained they only did it because they said the Mechlings "got in the way". This happened a few years after the Worm Rebellion, when the Wormlings were weaker.. Trivia *King Gold, Rocky and Stoneson are the only Orelings made of rock. Diamanite is unexplainably made of diamond. *Orelings are the rarest types of Inklings ever, with there being four existing. *The Orelings' ancestors apparently owned killer bats as pets. Further into the future, they ditched this. *The Orelings evolved from silverfish. Despite this, they don't resemble silverfish. **However, despite being a male, Stoneson has a silverfish tail-like ponytail on the back of his head. *Orelings want to take over the Overworld for little to no reason. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Content Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Race